my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
OHA Side Story: Legs of Steel
---- Ethan let out a quiet belch as he set the bottle of beer to the side, looking back at his phone. He had to make it back to the Japanese Branch of HOLIDAY in a bit to greet the new intern; show them around, talk about the agency, and all that other jazz. He would have preferred to have given all his work to Autumn, but she was as lazy as always. He quickly finished the rest of his beer and got off the park bench. He had forgotten how bright the sun could be sometimes. He put on his sunglasses, and began to make his way to the agency. Kinzoku was exiting a store, doing some light shopping before heading to his internship. He had awhile before he had to be there, so there was no harm in wasting some time and possibly even some money on things he'd never use again. He saw the man walking by in sunglasses, "Oi, bottler sunnies mate. I reckon the cook never whinge." That was the most Australian Lingo he'd used since returning to Japan, having a bit of fun just watching people question what he meant. Ethan smiled, turning around to face the kid. "God damn bloody oath, kiddo." the man responded, feeling happy and at home being able to use lingo he used whenever he was visiting his family. "Had to do a lotta hard yakka for these babies, but I'm all rapt with em now." Kinzoku stood with his jaw dropped, shocked that the man had understood what he said. "Buckley's chance you're an Aussie! You're back of bourke from the Lucky Country! This is bloody ripper if you're ridgy-didge." "Never thought I'd meet another Bruce 'ere!" Ethan exclaimed. "I'm a crow eater from down in Sydney. Yourself?" "Rubbish!" Kinzoku retorted, as another coincidence revealed itself. "I'm from the Big Smoke myself! Sydney's a beaut isn't she?" Ethan nodded. He was about to respond until his phone went off. "Yikes..." he murmured. "I gotta split kid. See ya!" he exclaimed as he shot off into a sprint. As the man hurried off, Kinzoku looked at his own watch, realizing the time. "I can get a light snack before having to head to HOLIDAY." He headed towards a nearby stand selling some food, eventually making his way towards HOLIDAY afterwards. Entering the grand building, Kinzoku took in the amazing sight that was the HOLIDAY Japanese HQ. He saw the secretary, walking towards the desk to check in. "Hi, I'm here for my internship, my name is Kinzoku Kusari." The secretary looked up and smiled. "Mr. Kusari. Welcome. The Easter Bunny awaits you, he got here a few minutes ago." she said, giggling slightly after. "Take the elevator down the hall," she began, sliding over an ID card. "Scan this card once in the elevator and head to the..." she stopped, as if she was disappointed. "The floor on which the man you're interning under begged to have his office on; the 69th floor." Kinzoku found the woman's sudden giggle to be odd, yet keeping his composure as not to seem rude. As he listened to her give him directions, he picked up the ID card, nodding to her. "Thank you ma'am." He started walking towards the elevator, wondering to himself why the woman had giggled for no apparent reason. "Why the hell does this place have 69 floors." He took the elevator to the location, eventually finding his way towards the office of the Easter Bunny. Category:KontonMan Category:GranCrux Category:Roleplays